


Not Boring

by attack_on_toast



Series: Reigisa Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day Two: Drinks, M/M, Reigisa Week, its cool, they go to an amusement park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei Ryugazaki was not ‘really boring’. In fact, he was the opposite of boring - he was really interesting. He was so not boring, in fact, that he had once gone for a swim only twenty minutes after eating instead of the traditionally advised thirty. And a few times he had even allowed Nagisa to drag him to a movie without reading numerous online reviews beforehand. Rei was not boring, and, as he plotted while putting a reluctant Nagisa to bed, he would show his boyfriend exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy I actually made it to the second day of Reigisa week on time!
> 
> Tomorrow might be a challenge since school starts but i pray to saint tachibana to give me the strength to write something decent and post it XD
> 
> The first half or so was beta'ed by Gabe (as usual) (i'm really killing her with my 17 wips and now Reigisa Week) (Gabe - if you're reading this, i am so so sorry)

Rei had known that letting Nagisa drink was a bad idea. He had known, but he still allowed the excitable blond to have a beer. Then another. Then another. Then a few more. And now Nagisa was very, very drunk.

“Rei chan!” Nagisa called petulantly from the other room. “I need your help, Rei chan!”

Nagisa's drunk personality was strangely similar to his sober personality, as Rei had noticed.

“Help me tie Shima chan to the ceiling fan!” Nagisa slurred excitedly, pointing to the small grey stray cat the two of them had taken in.

“Nagisa kun! You can’t tie our cat to the fan!” Rei exclaimed, rushing over to protect the bewildered animal from Nagisa no doubt murderous intent.

Nagisa pouted. “But Rei chan, Shima chan told me she wanted to fly.” Rei must’ve looked confused as Shima, so Nagisa continued. “I told Shima chan that cats can’t fly and then she got sad, so I said I’d tie her to the fan so she could fly!” Nagisa looked so adorably proud of himself that Rei almost forgot the sheer idiocracy of what he had just said.

“Nagisa kun, I don’t think its a good idea to tie Shima to the fan.”

“What do you know Rei chan? You’re no fun!” Nagisa complained.

“Wha- Nagisa kun, I am fun!” Rei must have sounded genuinely hurt because Nagisa dropped the bungee cord he was holding and ran over to give Rei a rib-cracking hug.

“I’m sorry Rei chan,” he exclaimed. “Please don’t be mad at me!”

“I’m not mad at yo-” Rei started, but was immediately interrupted.

“Even though you can be really boring sometimes I still love you!”

Really boring.

Rei Ryugazaki was not ‘really boring’. In fact, he was the opposite of boring - he was really interesting. He was so not boring, in fact, that he had once gone for a swim only twenty minutes after eating instead of the traditionally advised thirty. And a few times he had even allowed Nagisa to drag him to a movie without reading numerous online reviews beforehand. Rei was not boring, and, as he plotted while putting a reluctant Nagisa to bed, he would show his boyfriend exactly that.

Rei shook Nagisa awake as the sun rose the next morning. He had planned a wonderful, surprising, and most importantly not really boring day for them. He had planned for every eventuality - rain, sun, even snow (though it was the middle of July).  

Every eventuality, spare one - Nagisa having a horrible hangover.

“Rei chan,” Nagisa whimpered, massaging his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Why is everything so bright?”

“Nagisa kun,” Rei sighed exasperatedly. “I told you not to drink so much.”

“Stop being mean to me, Rei chan!” Nagisa whined, burying himself into his blankets. “Can’t you see I’m sick?”

Rei laughed. “You’re not sick, you’re just hungover. Here, I’ll get you a glass of water and some aspirin.”

Nagisa opened his mouth to respond but instead leaned over to vomit into the trash can Rei had conveniently moved from behind his nightstand to beside his bed.

Their not-really-boring adventure would have to wait for another day.

  * \-    -




It had been nearly a full week since Rei had tried (and failed) to prove his interestingness to Nagisa, and though Nagisa most likely didn’t remember anything about what he had said, his words still stung Rei.

“Nagisa kun, hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Rei yelled at the bathroom door, pacing across the floor and waiting for Nagisa to finish showering.

“You can’t be late to an amusement park Rei chan!” Nagisa hollered back. “You can just show up whenever you want!”

Rei sighed testily. “Okay, but that’s not the point! I made an agenda for us that we must follow!”

Rei heard Nagisa laugh as the water shut off. “But agendas are so boring Rei chan,”

There it was again - that word, boring. Rei was not boring.

A few minutes later Nagisa emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed but with damp hair.

“C’mon Rei chan, lets go!” he said, pulling on Rei’s wrist. Rei grabbed his keys and a coat as he exited through the door, purposely leaving his carefully typed out agenda behind. If agendas were boring, then Rei wasn’t going to use them.

They got to the park right in the middle of the morning rush, which they would have avoided if they had followed his agenda, Rei pointedly thought, before remembering that agendas were boring. Nagisa wanted to do one thousand and one things like eating three bags of cotton candy and driving the bumper cars and riding the tallest, scariest, roller coasters and even going into the haunted house and Rei did not object to any of them in the interest of being not boring.

It wasn't until their last ride of the day that Nagisa commented on Rei's new not-boring way of life.

"Rei chan, come over here!" Nagisa said, leaning heavily over the railing on the Ferris wheel. Rei was about to object on the basis of safety, but remembered that objecting was something boring people did so he gingerly walked over to where Nagisa was.

His reaction - or lack thereof - clearly surprised Nagisa who looked at him in bewilderment.

"What?" Rei asked, feeling like Nagisa's magenta eyes were seeing right through him.

“What’s wrong?” Nagsia asked, his head tilting to the side. “Usually you’re more, I don’t know -”

“Boring?” Rei finished bitterly, looking out on the landscape before realizing how high off the ground they were and refocusing his vision on Nagisa to prevent himself from throwing up.

Nagsia shook his head. “No, not boring. My Rei chan isn’t boring.” He said, firmly.

Rei looked pained. “But you said I was, last weekend. You were drunk, of course, but typically people voice their thoughts more clearly when they are intoxicated.”

Nagsia laughed, a sound so bright and airy it made Rei’s concerns seem invalid. “Of course you’re not boring Rei chan!” He exclaimed. “I don’t really remember what I said, but I know for sure you aren’t. You’re dependable. You’re careful. But you aren’t boring.” He straightened up to press a soft kiss to Rei’s cheek.

His answer didn’t seem to comfort Rei much, so he continued. “Do you really think I would love someone who I thought was boring?”

This seemed to comfort Rei a lot more, as he moved to press a proper kiss onto Nagisa’s lips.

 

*Extra Scene*

“Nagisa kun, its three in the morning, stop playing Angry Birds!”

“Why Rei chan, what a boring thing to say. You wouldn’t want to be so boring would you?”

“Boring or not I simply cannot fall asleep if you insist on yelling ‘Die piggies die’ at your phone every few minutes!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my friends saying that she thought Rei was boring and my other friend immediately shooting that down because Rei is nOT BORING YOU HEAR


End file.
